total_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Human Centipede 2 (Full Sequence)
The Human Centipede 2 (Full Sequence) is a 2011 horror film written, directed, and co-produced by Dutch filmmaker Tom Six. The film is a sequel to 2010's The Human Centipede (First Sequence). The film tells the story of a mentally challenged British man who watches and becomes obsessed with the first Human Centipede film, and decides to make his own "centipede" consisting of 12 people, including Ashlynn Yennie, an actress from the first film. It was originally banned in the United Kingdom by the BBFC because of its "revolting" content but was eventually granted an 18 certificate after over 30 cuts were made. The film was also banned in Australia for a short period of time. It is banned in New Zealand. Plot In the tollbooth of a multistory carpark, Martin Lomax is watching The Human Centipede (First Sequence) on his laptop, a film he is obsessed with. Overweight, asthmatic, and mentally challenged, Martin lives with his suicidal mother, who blames him for having his father put in prison for physically and sexually abusing Martin when he was a boy. Dr. Sebring, Martin's psychiatrist, also touches him inappropriately and prescribes him heavy medication. Martin keeps a pet centipede, which he gleefully feeds insects to. Martin acquires a dingy warehouse after killing the lessor and begins abducting people to use for his own human centipede. His victims include: an aggressive young man and his girlfriend, two drunk girls who catch Martin masturbating with sandpaper, a man and his pregnant wife, and another man. Martin also catches Dr. Sebring and a cabbie having sex with a prostitute, and proceeds to kill Sebring before abducting the cabbie and prostitute. When Martin's mother finds and destroys his scrapbook, Martin then kills her by bludgeoning her head repeatedly with his crowbar. He then lures his neighbor to the scene and kidnaps him. Martin's last victim is Ashlynn Yennie, the actress who played "Jenny" in the first film (now playing herself, having been lured by Martin under the pretense of a film audition). With 12 victims, Martin begins assembling his "centipede". He severs the tendons in each person's knees to prevent them from fleeing and uses a hammer to knock out their teeth. He slices open the buttocks of one of his victims, causing him to bleed to death. In a quick change of plan, he uses a staple gun and duct tape to attach each person's lips to the next person's buttocks. During the assembly process, the pregnant woman is presumed dead; a grieving Martin places her in the corner. His "human centipede" is ultimately 10 people long with Ashlynn in front. After performing the crude procedure, Martin begins experimenting. Disturbed by Ashlyn's screams, he tears her tongue out with pliers. He then injects each victim with a syringe of laxative, forcing each of them to explosively evacuate their bowels into the mouth of the person behind them. After pausing, he then wraps his genitals in barbed wire and rapes the woman at the end of his "centipede." As he finishes, the pregnant woman awakes and runs outside screaming, apparently in labour. She leaps into a victim’s car and births her child, who gets onto the road. As the engine starts, she stomps on the accelerator, crushing the baby's skull under the pedal but still manages to escape. The neighbor rips his face from the person in front of him, separating the "centipede" into two halves. Furious that his centipede is ruined, Martin shoots all the victims, and when he runs out of ammunition, uses a knife to slit the throats of the remaining victims. As he advances on Ashlynn, he appears to give pause, and kneels in front of her. She punches him in the genitals, shoves the funnel into his rectum, and drops his pet centipede into it. In agony, Martin stabs her in the neck and staggers out. Ashlynn is seen slightly moving afterwards. The scene cuts back to the tollbooth, with Martin watching the credits of First Sequence on his laptop, with exactly the same reaction as the initial scene, causing him to realize if it was a dream or reality. However, the pregnant woman's child can be heard crying in the background. Cast *Laurence R. Harvey as Martin Lomax *Ashlynn Yennie as Miss Yennie / Human centipede No. 1 *Maddi Black as Candy / Human centipede No. 2 *Kandace Caine as Karrie / Human centipede No. 3 *Gabe Kerr as Paul / Human centipede No. 4 *Lucas Hansen as Ian / Human centipede No. 5 *Lee Nicholas Harris as Dick / Human centipede No. 6 *Dan Burman as Greg / Human centipede No. 7 *Daniel Jude Gennis as Tim / Human centipede No. 8 *Georgia Goodrick as Valerie / Human centipede No. 9 *Emma Lock as Kim / Human centipede No. 10 *Peter Blankenstein as Alan *Vivien Bridson as Mrs. Lomax *Bill Hutchens as Dr. Sebring *Peter Charlton as Jake Category:Films Category:2011 release Category:The Human Centipede series